supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Azazel
How Azazel joined the Tourney The clash of three evil stars will shake the world when they come into contact and inevitably, the two will unite with the sealed ancient evil being protected by his group, destroying the world. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Azazel: *Play 1,000 matches in the Versus Mode. *Finish Classic-Adventure Mode on any difficulty. Excluding the second method, the player must brawl Azazel on the stage based on his own chamber. After defeating Azazel, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Azazel, the final opponent of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6.". You will then see him to the left of Player 3's character box, to the right of Player 2's character box, below Sebastian, and on the very bottom of the Character Select Screen. Character Select Screen Animation Azazel stomps to the camera then swipes both hands upwards saying "Stop STRUGGLING!". Special Attacks Azazel's Eye Laser (Neutral) Azazel says "Laser Attack!" and fires a laser from his forehead. Rolling Azazel (Side) Azazel says "Rolling Attack!" then he curls up into a ball, ramming into his opponents. Jumping Slam (Up) Azazel does a high jump, then he slams himself onto the stage, creating a shockwave. Double Tail Whip (Down) Azazel sweeps the floor with his tail two times. Anyone who hits his tail will take damage. Giant Boulder (Hyper Smash) Azazel summons an immense boulder from the ground, then he says "How about THIS?!" as he throws the boulder across the stage via telekinesis. Boulders 'n' Lasers (Final Smash) Azazel declares "You will NEVER survive!" then he throws many large boulders from his hands while laughing evilly, then he shoots two extremely powerful eye lasers at his opponents, both coming out of his forehead, then he says "Nothing can stop me!" while crossing his arms. Victory Animations #With his back turned, Azazel says "GO TO HELL!", then he turns around. #Azazel says "POWER FLOWS THROUGH ME!" while striking a victory pose and laughing evilly. #*Azazel says "A graceful attempt to fight me." while striking a victory pose and laughing evilly. (Eloise victories only) #Azazel creates a large boulder, says "THIS IS FILTH!", and then he zaps the boulder with his eye laser attack and says "Give me something else!" while crossing his arms. On-Screen Appearance A statue of Anubis is seen at Azazel's start point. It shakes a bit then cracks revealing Azazel as he says "I will CRUSH YOU!". Special Quotes *Milennia have passed but now IT'S TIME TO RECLAIM WHAT IS MINE! (When fighting Doctor Doom) *Come with me to hell! (When fighting Pyrrha) Trivia *Azazel shares his Japanese voice actor with Nightmare and Marcus Fenix. *Azazel shares his English voice actor with Khan Noonien Singh, Greil, Thanos and Thundurus. *Azazel shares both his English and Japanese voice actors with Night Terror. *While capable of speaking human language in Tekken 6's Scenario Campaign mode, Super Smash Bros. Tourney is the first game where Azazel is capable of speaking human language during actual gameplay. *Despite making his debut in Tekken 6, Azazel didn't become playable until Super Smash Bros. Tourney. He shares this trait with Nancy-MI847J and Tougou. *Azazel's rival happens to be Geese Howard, the martial arts Crime Boss of Southtown. Azazel's Tourney 2 second rival is Ares, the God of War. Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Tekken characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Male characters Category:Giant characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters